


Our Similarities Outweigh Our Differences

by neutrinobomb



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Cowboy Morty and Rick, Foreplay, Horses, M/M, Summer Smith mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 20:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutrinobomb/pseuds/neutrinobomb
Summary: Just a little 900 word drabble that wouldn't leave me alone. I've loved the cowboy versions of Rick and Morty since they were shown in Close Rick-Counters.





	Our Similarities Outweigh Our Differences

     Morty groaned softly and his eyes fluttered open. He was in his own bed after weeks of Rick dragging him around the Citadel for a “mission”. He nearly snuggled back down before he realized that his alarm was clanging next to him.

     He hurriedly shut it off and sat up. The sun still hadn’t risen but he knew if he dallied that Rick would not be happy. Morty yawned widely before he got dressed.

     His work shirt was softened from repeated uses and washes and his jeans still had stains on them the wash could never get rid of. He tried not to think too hard about what those stains were.

     Morty stumbled down the stairs, a jingling sound following him with every step. He made his way to the kitchen to sit at the breakfast bar and his stomach grumbled as the smell of bacon and coffee filled his nose.

     “Mornin’, Morty,” Rick murmured as he worked on their breakfast.

     “Mornin’, Rick.” Morty poured himself a mug of coffee and sipped at it.

     Rick set a plate of food in front of Morty and gave him a look. “Ya better have gotten enough sleep last night. If you’re not focused, I can get Summer instead.”

     Morty rolled his eyes and picked up his fork. “I’m awake, Rick. Don’t have to worry.”

     Rick snorted at that but fell silent as they ate. He put their plates in the sink to worry about later and nudged Morty towards the door. They both picked up their hats and headed out to the stables.

     A large black stallion came forward to see if Rick had oats for him while a smaller blue roan gelding was interested in Morty. Unlike Rick, he did have a handful of oats for his horse.

     It took half an hour to make sure their horses were groomed and tacked up. Rick was obviously antsy about the time it took but Morty felt he had made good time since his horse had been in some mud.

     “Let’s get goin’ Morty. We gotta get the entire herd moved over.” Morty rolled his eyes as he followed Rick out of the stables and down to the winter pasture. “And keep an eye out for the pregnant ones. They’re likely close to calvin’ now.”

     Morty tuned Rick out. He knew what to look for and what they had to get done. With only the two of them this time, they would have a rougher go at moving the herd but it had been done before.

     They crested a small hill and their herd stretched out in the winter pasture. With some new additions in the form of winter calves, they now had nearly one hundred and fifty heads. This was going to be a fun job.

     The herd turned their attention to Rick and his black horse. The herd knew him. This was the one who brought them food and medicine. The cattle started to press together as they walked towards Rick and Morty helped push stragglers into the group. Rick double checked that there were no stragglers and turned around to lead the herd on.

     Morty was left to keep an eye out for cattle that wanted to wander off. Thankfully, they stayed rather calm this time and Morty’s mind was left to wander.

     Here they were just Rick and Morty. They ranched and drove cattle. That was how his family made a living.

     In the Citadel, they were denoted by what set them apart. They were called “Cowboy Rick” and “Cowboy Morty”. It always felt like a dig at the fact that his Rick had turned his intelligence to the family business more so than things like portal guns and interdimensional travel.

     They hid their relationship in the Citadel. It wasn’t all that rare to find a Rick and Morty pair that loved each other that way but Rick felt it was best. They were marked “different” already. No need to add that on top of it.

     Driving the herd from their winter pasture to the summer pasture took a long, slow two hours. Morty saw now why Rick had been so insistent about going as soon as possible: the spring sun was quite warm on his neck.

     Morty led his horse back to the stable when they were done to give it a rest and a more thorough grooming. He was sure Rick was doing the same in the next stall.

     Morty had just taken off the last piece of tack and put it away when he felt arms wrap around him. He started and leaned back right into Rick’s chest. “R-Rick, I thought ya were-”

     “Faraday’s fine. Got all his tack off and he’s eatin’ happily,” Rick murmured, his hands sliding to Morty’s hips to tug his shirt out of his jeans.

     “We’re in the middle of the stables…wh-what if Summer comes here?”

     “Then she’ll get an eyeful. Stop whinin’.”

     Morty tried to think of another protest but instead he gave in. Rick could no doubt feel his burgeoning arousal anyways. Besides, they had yet to have sex in the stables. Cross one off for the bucket list.

     Morty JE-129 and Rick JE-129 were no different from other Ricks and Mortys. Even if they couldn’t be themselves at the Citadel, here they could. Here they could both revel in the love and affection they craved from each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Is it obvious I'm more used to long stories than short? Lol, I hope it was enjoyable anyways!


End file.
